(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of setting a via-point in a navigation system. More particularly, it relates to a method of setting a via-point in a navigation system, by which an optimum via-point for picking a fellow passenger up may be calculated in the event that starting places of a driver and the fellow passenger are different from each other.
(b) Background Art
As is well known, when a customer inputs a starting place, a via-point (optional), and a destination into a navigation device installed in a vehicle or as a portal site, map information of the navigation device provides the customer with an optimum route. As illustrated in FIG. 1, when a driver or a user inputs a starting place, a via-point (optional), and a destination, a plurality of recommended routes is generated considering map information (e.g., traffic and road information), and the driver (or the user) can select one route to drive the vehicle.
Sometimes a case occurs where a driver has an additional passenger that, for example, allows a driver to use a car pool lane while driving the vehicle with a navigation device mounted inside a vehicle. In such case, it may be better if the driver picks the fellow passenger up at a starting place of the fellow passenger while travelling to the destination of the driver. But, in the case where the starting place of the fellow passenger is considerably different from a starting place of the driver, an optimum via-point for considering the fellow passenger needs to be set. In the case where a third via-point, that is, an optimum via-point, needs to be set for the consideration of the fellow passenger, the driver needs to search for the optimum via-point considering traffic information, or preferred public transportation and convenience for the fellow passenger. However, a navigation system cannot gather various information and preferred information about the fellow passenger, making it difficult to search for an optimum via-point for the fellow passenger.
In order to solve these inconveniences, a method of setting a via-point by using an intelligent transport system (ITS) and various information has been demanded.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the related art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.